


闲好吃吗？

by alandi



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 宝刀未老肖老前辈x性瘾症双性闲闲
Kudos: 11





	闲好吃吗？

范闲打开门，肖恩在里面仍然闭着眼睛不声不响，上次范闲将他放出去，导致肖恩并不相信他了，但少年仍然爱往这年长者身边凑，肖恩不爱理会他，但范闲仍然的每日拿着针去扎肖恩给他下药。

今日一如往常，但又有不同，他开门上了车，也像平时轻轻将针扎入肖恩小臂去给他下药，然后又收起针像是没想下车，范闲去插上门栓，又看了眼肖恩。

范闲其实不在意这些那些，但是高达年纪轻，而王启年有妻有女，他只能试试肖老前辈，此时肖恩陡然睁了眼，瞪向范闲，而范闲也撩起他下摆褪下那层薄薄的衬裤，又非常性急的扒了肖恩的裤子。

他给肖恩下了点无伤大雅的药，不是春药，只是让肖恩能重新硬起来罢了，他还是觉得肖恩年纪大，万一硬不起来怎么办，范闲的手握着肖恩性器撸动几下，似乎觉得差不多，便就主动的往上坐，他的雌穴穴口对准了肖恩性器，又缓慢往下坐，肖恩所在的地方着实不大，他双手又被捆绑，只能感受着少年柔软穴肉温暖的包裹着他性器，范闲完全坐下去时还有些失神，他喘息着又主动起伏几下，又发觉马车行走间会因颠簸而起伏，他表情魇足上下缓慢的自动动作着，他并不触碰肖恩，只是扶着男人肩膀上下动作着，又微喘着粗气。

他不敢松肖恩的锁链，也只是如此的任由慢吞吞的动作，磨蹭一会儿又不觉满足于是主动的上下起伏动作起来，那软穴主动的含着男人性器嘬咬舔吸，颠簸加上少年主动的套弄使得肖恩额上冒青筋，少年媚态尽显漂亮的不可方物，肖恩有些恨恨望着媚笑着的青年，又挺腰深深操开里头更里面地方。

“小范大人，他们都这么喊你是吧，动快点儿。”

范闲笑着，抬手去理顺肖恩脸颊边的碎发，又捏着肖恩的肩膀主动的动作，那里头深处被男人深深顶弄，柔软身子被开拓玩弄只觉不够，范闲又红着眼睛重重坐下，直被捣开最敏感宫口，他微张着唇仿佛爽极了，而肖恩瞪大眼睛完全没想到少年会如此放的开，范闲解开他胸口衣裳，送到肖恩的嘴边撒娇的似的求对方替他含一含，语气又及其委屈的哭他涨奶，好疼，要吸一吸，肖恩也不说什么，就凑过去含住少年微隆胸乳，那对胸相对男子而言太大，但说成是少女娇乳倒正刚刚好，范闲声音轻颤呻吟一声，肖恩立马感觉到口腔中弥漫奶香，肖恩迫切希望手上锁链被解开让他好好玩弄身上这小狐狸的身体，但范闲始终绑着他，他胸乳被含的啧啧作响，两边奶水都被吸了个干净，少年再动作几下，便起身了，他挑出根细致些的玉势，轻轻推入体内，又看了眼肖恩，他穿好亵裤顶着玉势避免掉出又俯身含住了肖恩的阳具舔含吸弄，肖恩被含的像要丢了命，登时便射在了范闲口中，他舔了舔唇，将嘴角一抹白咽下肚，又笑了起来。

“味道好重喏，我不太喜欢。”

范闲点评完这句，替肖恩穿好了衣服又打开了锁链，便翩翩然下了车又锁好了门，少年站在仅有的小窗边上看了眼肖恩，又扬唇笑了起来。

“但是嘛…肖老前辈真是宝刀未老呀。”


End file.
